


Lions, paintball, and selfie sticks

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Capture the Flag, Lion King (1994) References, Lion cubs, M/M, Multi, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 words prompt</p><p>Lion, stick, Paint</p><p>or </p><p>Tony and Bucky come home with a lion cub and Steve tries to make them see reason to why they can't keep it. When it doesn't work he pulls in the team and they battle it out. Paintball style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lions, paintball, and selfie sticks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey another 3 word prompt! Hope you enjoy.

“You did not.” Steve says exasperated “You did, didn’t you?”

“No.” Tony says “ _We_ did!” Tony grins “Isn’t he just so cute!” Tony looks over at the lion cub currently sitting with their boyfriend Bucky.

“No. No! Get rid of him. We can’t have a lion living in the tower in middle of New York City! Are you kidding?!” Tony pouts

“It was Bucky’s idea.” Tony says standing up straight “And they we’re going to kill him Steve. Look at that face. You can’t let them kill him.” Tony looks at Steve with a puppy dog eyes

“No, Tony. Seriously we can’t. I don’t’ want him to die, but we can’t keep him. We’ll find somewhere nice for him to go. I promise.”

“IS THAT A LION CUB?!” Clint yells running into the room. “It is! Look how cute.” Clint runs over and pets him on the chin. “I can’t believe you bought up a cub! I love him. What’s his name?”

“Simba.” Tony says with a grin

“Awwwww!” Clint melts into the cubs embraces “Perfect.”

“We’re not keeping him.” Steve says sternly

“Oh Stevie.” Clint sighs “Nat!” Clint calls seeing her come in the room “We have a lion cub… NAMED SIMBA!!” Natasha gasps and runs to the cub

“Awe who’s a little cub puppy.” Natasha pets under Simba’s chin and Simba purrs the four of them go “awww.”

“Brucie-bear!” Tony calls him coming up “Look! We got a lion cub!” Bruce’s eyes widen

“Are you serious?” Bruce asks “You decided to get a wild animal as a pet? We’re in the middle of Manhattan! How are you going to walk him? What If he gets loose? What happens when he gets big? Did you think about any of this before bringing him home?”

“His name is Simba.” Tony says grabbing Bruce’s hand “And he’s 6 months old.”

Bruce refuses to move. “We can’t keep him.”

“Thank you, Bruce. At least someone else see’s reason.”

“Those are good points, Tony.” Natasha says standing up.

“Traitor.” Tony says as she walks over to Steve and Bruce

“Three against three.” Clint observes

“Well, Thor isn’t here so… how do we decide?” Bucky asks Clint and Tony share a look

“PAINT BALL CAPTURE THE FLAG!” They shout at the same time. “Winning side takes all.” Clint nods

“I can dig it.” Natasha says “The fight of all fights.”

Steve sighs “Fine. But be prepared to lose!”

“Them fighting words Steve.” Tony says with a laugh

“When was the last time you shot a gun, Captain? Or Bruce for that matter.” Clint says with a raised eyebrow

“Hey, I can take all of you in a minute.” Natasha says with a smirk The three men share a look

“Nah.” Clint says “I’m a spy too. Stealth is my bitch.”

“I thought a bow and arrow was?” bucky says

“That too. I have two bitches just like you, Bucky.”

“Hey!” Steve shouts

“I’m my own bitch thank you very much.” Tony says and they laugh

“So paintball.” Steve nods “Let’s do it. Suit up. This is going to get messy.”

 

“Seriously Tony?” Natasha asks as the teams laugh there ass off.

“Yes. I can’t actually wear my iron man suit so this is the next best thing.” Tony says smiling “You’re all wearing your suits.”

“An Iron man onesie is what you wore to the paintball fight of a life time.” Clint wonders

“How else was I going to be able to hold the gun?”

“You could have added a paintball gun to the armor.” Clint sighs “And you would be unstoppable.” Tony groans frustrated

“Why didn’t I think of that?”

“That would have been cheating.” Steve says looking over to the center of the field “Who bought that?” Steve says rolling his eyes looking at the giant stuffed lion

“It’s the flag!” Tony says excited “It’s a metaphor. He who captures the lion decides the lions fate. Get it?”

“Yeah, I think we all get it.”

“I think it’s cute.” Bruce says shrugging

“We’re did you even get it? We decided to do this 2 hours ago and it was a one hour drive!”

“You can do a lot in two hours. When I called the place I told them in needed a stuffed lion for the flag and promised to pay an extra thousand dollars for it to be here.” Tony explains

“We could have picked it up on the way for $30.” Steve says

“But it would have ruined the surprise. Plus they could always use the money. Now, are we just gonna sit here and talk or are we gonna play some paint ball?”

“Positions!” Steve calls and they head to their sides of the field.

“Okay.” Tony says “We’re going to split up.”

“Hey, who made you captain?” Clint asks

“My lion. My choice.”

“Whatever.” Clint mumbles and Bucky wants to protest it’s his lion too but decides to let Tony have this.

“Okay, Bucky you’re going to go right, while I got left. Clint, you’re going up.” tony says with a glint in his eye “I also told them to make vantage points all around the field for an extra 3 G’s.” Tony says rubbing his hands and Clint grins “You are going to get to whatever vantage point that has the best view of the flag. When they get close. BAM! We run up while they’re under fire, grab it and we win!”

“You can be captain more often.” Bucky says grinning.

“It’s go time!”

~  


“Bruce. How good of a shot are you?” Steve asks the scientist. Bruce just grins. Steve looks shocked but nods “You go right, I go left. Nat you take middle and head for the lion. We can’t let them win, you understand? Do whatever it takes. We cannot have a lion living in NYC.”

“Agreed.” They nod

“I uh… brought our comms.” Bruce says pulling them out. “So we have the advantage. Whatever it takes.” Bruce nods and so do the others grabbing the comms

“Whatever it takes.” They agree.

~

“Ready?!” He hears Steve shout and Tony presses a few boutons on his watch and smirks as Thuder Struck starts basting

Bucky and Clint laugh

“I’ll take that as a yes!” Steve shouts “GO!” Clint and Bucky head off and Tony nods and goes left. Keeping his eye in front creeping along. He sees the front of Steve’s gun and hides behind the block He peaks from the side and see’s him getting closer. He goes around the other side of the block and hides just as he passes Tony sneaks around the back so he can’t see him. He creeps up to the edge and see’s Steve’s back. He smirks and shoots. Steve gets hit twice but finds cover. The second Steve is hidden \tony takes off to the other side of the field

“Enemy territory.”

Once Tony is out of sights Steve speaks

“Tony hit me and is on our side, far left. I’m going towards the middle now.”

“I got eyes on Tony.” Bruce says. “He’s going for the middle but I’ll keep him off.”

“Does anyone see Clint?” Natasha asks “I’m about 10 yards from the lion, and no sign off him.”

“No.” Bruce and Steve say at the same time. “But if you’re that close, get the lion.”

“Copy.” Natasha quickly and quietly makes her way to the front.

“I’m here.” Natasha says “No signs of anyone.”

“Grab it!” Steve shouts Natasha takes a step forward just as a spray of bullets head to her feet. she backs up and the bullets follow. She looks up and see’s Clint smirking from the perch

“Clint is in a damn perch guarding the lion. I can’t grab it.” Natasha says in her piece “Damn you Stark.”

“We’re you saying something?” Tony asks walking up to the lion. Just as he reaches for it he get’s shot twice in the side making him stumble and fall

“Ow.” He quickly stands up though and points his gun and Bruce.

“Steve! We’re all stuck! It’s up to you and Bucky.”

“You guys have comms? That’s such a cheat!” Clint calls from the tree

“Says the man in a tree guarding the flag!” Bruce shouts

“Hey, it was here. I didn’t bring them.”

Steve slowly creeps in Pointing the gun and Tony then looks around seeing Bruce is watching him.

He gets about 4 feet away before Bucky comes in guns blazing and shoots Steve in the chest 6 times making him stumble back. Bucky runs for the lion while Steve recovers. Tony smiles but when he is just about to grab it when Nat uses this distraction to run up to the post and jumps in midair and grabs it 3 seconds before Bucky can.

Natasha throws it up in the air cheering

And Tony stomps “Clint! You we’re supposed to be watching her!”

“Sorry.” Clint shouts down “be down in a sec.”

“As winner of Capture the lion. I decide what we do.” Natasha says tossing Tony the lion and see’s clint “And I say we give him to a sanctuary where he can run around and live a happy life and we get the condition we can visit him whenever we want.” Clint comes

“I can live with that.” Tony nods and Stretch “Paintballs hurt.” He says rubbing his side. “Especially when the only armor you have is an onesie.” They laugh “We need a picture to commemorate this moment.” Tony decides.

“How are we all gonna fit?” Steve asks Tony just smirks and pulls out a selfie stick from god knows where.

“You have a selfie stick?” Clint asks laughing.

“Yup.” Tony pops the P “And it’s perfect for our group shot.” Tony attaches his phone and holds it to get a group shot. When he brings it down and smiles

“Perfect.” Tony says grinning “Now, let’s go find Simba as boss ass home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading let me know if you have a prompt. and if anyone can draw the selfie i'd love them forever.


End file.
